Over the lifetime of an individual, the individual may acquire a number of items. In some cases, the individual may possess the items for a short duration, while in other cases the individual may possess the items for a longer period of time. In any case, information about the items acquired by individuals may be produced by a variety of sources during the period of time that the individual possesses the items.
In a particular example, reviews or articles may be published about items acquired by an individual and/or posts on discussion boards or blogs may be produced about items acquired by the individual. In another example, manufacturers of items may release information about recalls or safety issues of items produced by the manufacturers and/or updates to manuals provided with certain items. In an additional example, software updates may be provided by manufacturers of electronic devices, distributors of software applications, and the like. Often individuals may be unaware that supplemental information about items they have acquired is available. Additionally, information about items that individuals have acquired may be stored by the individual in a paper file system that is inconvenient to maintain and does not facilitate efficient access to the information. In some cases, financial services software may store some information about items acquired by the individual, but this information is often limited in scope and application.